1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine driven air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an air conditioning is established in such a manner that an indoor temperature is adjusted to a temperature which is set by a user. In order to approach the set temperature, an engine is driven on the basis of the current indoor temperature, the set temperature, and other factors. In the conventional air conditioner, if the current temperature exceeds the set temperature as a result of the air conditioning, the engine is temporarily stopped. If the set temperature is too large relative to the current indoor temperature before the start of the air conditioning, excess air conditioning is established, which results in discomfort to the user. On the other hand, if the set temperature is not so high relative to the current indoor temperature before the start of the air conditioning, the set temperature is quickly approached as a result of the air conditioning, thereby stopping the engine soon after establishment of the air conditioning. Thus, frequent repetitive stopping and starting of the engine results, which is not desirable.